


Love will keep you up Tonight

by kpotats



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Lesbian, Lia like what Yeji do, Public Sex, Yeji is football player, Yeji like to kill people, Yeji's mother is a abuser in this story, abuser, both of them are popular at school, but not in the same group, flirt much, nothing detail about sex actually, serial killer! Yeji, what more can I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Their heat moment was interrupted with a smashed sound near them. Then, they saw a drunken woman wandered near them. She slurred some words neither of them understands. “That bitch look familiar” muttered Lia.“Of course, its familiar, its Mrs. Samantha, the teacher who gives blow job to every men” Yeji hissed.“Really?”“Yeah, I always caught her giving some blowjob to the male teacher because they didn’t know how to lock the class’s door.” Grumbled Yeji.“I don’t know she such a slut”“well, everyone has their own secret, right?” She kissed Lia and get up from Lia's lap.“And well well, now I have my prey” grinned Yeji.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 8





	Love will keep you up Tonight

Yeji has secret that not everyone knows. On the outside, she talked to everyone. Give her friendly smile to other people. Greeted every teacher. She’s one of the popular girls in the school. Not just boys but also girls want to get a piece of her. She what you can call the teacher pet. She always got good grades, participate in football team (soccer if you American) and always get away from trouble. But, from all the achievement she had, she never date anyone. Having sex here and there is normal for her but not date. She always gives excuse like “not interested”, “too busy” and etc.

But on the inside, was the reason why people in her town went missing. She liked to kill people. The feeling when stabbing people and watched them struggle to save themselves or struggle to breath give adrenaline rush to her system. She likes to see the blood that came up from her victim. She made sure that she always prepared a cup or bowl to collect the victim’s blood. She either will drink it or use it as sauce to pour to her food. She like killing and she will never stop it. Everyday, they will be news about missing person. 

The first time Yeji killed people was her mother. Her mother was an abuser. She always kicked her every chance she can get. It happened when she was 7 years old. Her father had left them for a guy so her mother won’t accept the that his husband was gay and left her for other man, she started to hit Yeji. 5 years later, Yeji had enough of it and decide to end it. Yeji had been the one who cook for both of them. So when he prepared the food for her mother, she put poison in her mother meals. 

When she saw her mother struggle, she doesn’t feel any satisfaction so she took the kitchen knife (You know the big one where you rarely use it) and without hesitation, she stabbed her mother chest. When her mother laying on the floor after struggling, she felt the satisfaction and continue to stab her dying mother. After she recover from her excitement, she realized she had a big problem. What the fuck 12 years old girl gonna do with her mother’s corpse? At first, she just left her mother’s corpse laying on the floor, she cleaned every blood in the kitchen and other places that may have blood. Then, she saw her mother phone and start to unlock it to search for any number that she can called. 

So to made this story short, he called her father, her father came, she explained to him, her father was shocked at first but feel proud “ Yeji, I’m very proud of you by killing this bitch”, her father helped her took care of her mother’s corpse, Yeji’s father asked her to packed her belongings and she started to stay with her father and his boyfriends.

The next killing was by accident. She told her dad and her dad still helped her to bury the corpse. Her dad doesn’t seem mind that her daughter like to kill people. 3 months later, his father bought a house for her for killing purpose “Yeji, if you wanna killed someone, just brought them here and I handle their corpse. Okay? Its easy to killed people at a quiet place where no one will find out” explained his father.

So since then, she had been killing people whoever she want in the town. She doesn’t matter the age or genders. But, Yeji won’t killed animal except for insect because “they so cute” reasoned Yeji one time. She usually killed 4/5 people per year but her willing to kill increase every time so its getting to one person per month. The missing cases in her town had increase rapidly. No one had no clue why and police was at the dead road. Yeji with the helped of her father and his boyfriend that the job smoothly.

But of course, not every secret can be kept for a long time.

Yeji was leaning on the wall while kissing a guy. They met in the bar where they just came out from. She wanted to find her new victim. She was sitting at the bar alone while drinking his order. A little bit of alcohol to increase her desire of killing. Suddenly, a boy come beside him to order drinks and winked at him. Yeji grinned back. “My victim looking fine tonight” she muttered to herself.

After received his drink, he leaned to whisper to Yeji “meet me outside if you wanna had some fun” and walked away towards his friends. Yeji watched them from afar. She looked at the people in the booth. She found one familiar face, Choi Jisu who she like for people called her Lia, a same grade as her from her school. She also the popular girls in her school because of her small cute face. She saw the guys just now kissed Lia after he sat beside her.

“Huh, don’t know that cute little girl like older guy” muttered Yeji. She continued to drink and after paying the bartender, she went to dance for a while and after saw that the guy before give him some signal, she walked away from the crowded places and walked outside of the bar. She leaned on the wall to wait for the guy. After a minute, the said guy come out and immediately kissed Yeji when he finally saw her. They make out for a while until Yeji spooked “why don’t we continue this at my place?”

The guy smirked “I thought you never asked?” they started taking a cab to Yeji’s place. Little did the guy know. That was the last time he will see the world.

It’s Monday which mean school. They have 30 minutes left before the school start. Yeji like to come to school early because she wants to hang out with her so-called friends first.

Yeji walked at the school hallway with her so-called friends when suddenly Lia came to her. “Hey, Yeji, I need to talk to you in private?” 

“Eh sure, bye girls” she said bye to her friends and followed Lia to the least crowded place. “So shoot what do you wanna talked about?”

“Where’s Wealand?” asked Lia.

“Huh, who?” confused Yeji. As far as she knew, no one in her school has the named Wealand.

“Hey, don’t played dumb. You know the guy you kissed at the bar last Friday?” stated Lia.

Then she reminded back to the time where she took the guy back to her house. They continued to make out in the taxi until the taxi driver stopped infront of her apartment’s building. Things started getting heat when Yeji suddenly tied the guy hands. “Ohh we going kinky huh?” That guy oblivious to what was going to happen.

“hehe, well it makes the sex more fun right?” she continued to tie the guy’s legs. After making sure that she had limit his movement. She went to her drawer to take a knife out.

“Yoo, what are you going to do with the knife? You having a blood kink or what?” joked the guy.

“What about if I have more than just blood kink?” Yeji bring the knife from the guy face to his chest.

“Yoo Babe, be carefull of the knife, I wanna fuck you in a perfect shape” a nervous tone come out from the guy mouth. This perked Yeji’s interest. Because hearing the nervous tone in her victim stirred her desire to kill.

“Ohh Honey, you wont take my virginity tonight” with that, she stabbed the guy chest and you can say the rest is history.

And just now, she just learned that the guy named was Wealand.

“Ohh, you saw us kissing huh?” Yeji asked back.  
“Yeah, of course I saw you guys because I wanna see he cheating on me infornt of my face so I followed him out of the bar and then I saw you guys kissing. Turns out that the rumor true.” Declared Lia. 

“Nahh, don’t take it to your heart Lia. I’m just playing with him. You know I don’t do dating” Yeji flipped her hair to indicates that she doesn’t give a fuck about what Lia was about to said.

“tch. I’m not gonna get mad at you. I just wanna said thanks for kissing him so I know that he had been cheating on me. You get what I mean?” smirked Lia.

What a weird girl. “Yeah I get. No problem. Pleasure to help you” smiled Yeji. 

“But still, do you know where is he? I still wanna talked to him for you know, kill him. He didn’t answer his phone nor reply to my text. I asked his friends but his friends also don’t have any clue where he had gone” explained Lia.

Because I killed him first, grinned Yeji, remembering what he had done.

“What did you just said?” shocked Lia. Yeji didn’t realized that she had muttered something that Lia could heard her.

“No I heard you loud and clear? Did you just said you killed him ?” question Lia with her big eyes.

Wow, this girl looks so fucking cute with her big eyes looking like a small kitten, this time Yeji make sure she said it all to herself.

“Yes, I killed him” smirked Yeji.

Then the school bell ring indicates the first period has start. “We still not finished with this conversation” with that, Lia walked away from her.

Wait, the I just said I killed that guy to her? Mumbled Yeji. She don’t know if Lia took the matter seriously or not but Yeji hoped it was the option. She didn’t want her secret to be exposed yet.

“Well then, I need to kill Lia before everyone else knew about this” Yeji walked towards her first period while planning her way to kill the girls.

It was not long after she spooked to Lia again, went the said girl approached her during lunch. Yeji left her group table and when to follow Lia. The walked for a while to the quiet hallway, far away from the cafeteria. 

“Do you really killed him?” Lia just ask straight to the point.

“Yeah I killed him the day I brought him to my house. Well it exactly not my house but like my work house” explained Lia

“what do you mean work house?” uttered Lia. There seem no nervous tone in her voice. This make Yeji confused. But, Yeji like the confident in Lia voice. Yeji come closed to Lia and whispered to Lia’s ear.

“Well hun, if you wanna know much, how about we meet after school? We can go to the starbuck and have some chit chat” Yeji pulled some of Lia’s hair behind her other ear.

This get Lia on guard. She didn’t know the simple gestured can make her heart beat so fast.

“ermm,,, erm,, o-okay sure. I wait for you. Don’t you have football practise?” Lia bite her lips.

“No hun, I can ditch one training. So, meet me at my locker after school. You know where is it right?” Yeji touched Lia’s lips with her thumb.

“Okay then. See you soon” Lia kissed Yeji’s cheek and skipped away from her.

The flirting not only turn Lia on, but also Yeji for the first time. Huh, this girl sure difference. Mumbled Yeji. She continued walked back to her friends at the cafeteria.

The last bell rings which mean the end of the school. After Mrs. Samantha end her speech, Yeji walked out from the class towards her locker. Standing 8 meter away, she saw Lia already waiting at her locker.

“Hey Lia Babe, eager much?” Yeji opened her locker at put her books ‘Of course, you gonna buy me the coffee right?” giggle Lia.

Her giggle so cute. Yeji thought. “Let’s played rock paper scissor and the loser have to pay for it” joked Yeji. Lia just rolled her eyes. Who know people can looked so cute when rolling their eyes. Yeji was really addicted to everything Lia did. She never feel this way before but we all know, they always first time for everything. So, they walked to the starbuck which not too far from the school and went in the Starbuck to get their order. After Yeji payed, they sat at the table while waiting for their drinks. When their named been called, Lia walked to the counter not before swaying her hips to show to Yeji and took their drinks and walked back to Yeji.

“hurm, I wish I could touch you hips” when did they started to flirt to each other the both don’t know. What they know is that both of them liking it and won’t stop doing it.

“You could if you explained to me how do you kill Wealand?” Responded Lia. So now they gonna talked about their main purpose.

After made sure that they choose the table that far away from other people, Yeji explained everthing she had done to Wealand. From that, Lia become more interested to know more so Yeji continued told her stories from the first time she start killing people.

One hour after that, Yeji had told Lia all about her dark secret that she never told to anyone except her father and his boyfriend. Lia still looking shocked with her big eyes glued to the table. Now, she knew why people in her town went missing without any clues.

“You know right Lia, if anyone know about my secret, what’s going to happened to you?” Yeji pulled her chair to sit beside Lia and put her hand on Lia’s thigh. 

“erm, yeah of course you gonna killed me but I promised I wont tell anyone but with one condition!” Yeji put her hand higher near Lia’s crotch. “What is it?” 

“Let me watch you kill people”

Yeji don’t responded at first because she still want to processed what Lia had said. “Baby, you really different from other people huh?”

“Everyone has their own secret, right?” smirked Lia. She took Yeji hand who was placed on her thigh to her crotch under her skirt. Yeji started to rub her hands on Lia’s panty. “Oh baby, look how wet are you just by me. These all for me right?” whispered Yeji into her ear.

“Of course only for you” moaned Lia.

“Not to loud baby, don’t want anyone to hear your sexy voice. Now, how about we go on date this weekend and I take you to my workplace huh?” whispered Yeji still playing with Lia’s pussy.  
Lia just nodded because she really don’t want people to see her been pleasured by Yeji hands. Who would have thought that the same hands had killed a lot of people. After that, Yeji walked Lia home. It’s the first time Yeji went to her house. There, they exchange numbers and Lia gave a peck to Yeji lips before closing her door. Yeji, went backed home with a grinned.

Since then, they started talking at school. The lunch together, Yeji walked Lia’s home every day after school, Lia will wait for Yeji after her football practice and most of all, they make out a lot (but in secretly, it more fun.

Yeji knocked Lia’s door. Its was their date night the night where Yeji for the first time having people to watched her kill other people. Her father nor his partner have seem Yeji killed someone. They just is just to collect and clean the corpse. Lia was the first one to witness it.  
Yeji was wearing a simple outfit, a black ripped jean, a yellow crop top to show her belly and a black leather jacket. After a while, the door opened to show Lia in her outfit. Lia was wearing a mini skirt that show her beautiful legs. She wore a black single with a soft pink crop top jacket.

“Wow, look at yourself babe” whistled Yeji looking at Lia’s beauty. ‘And you, make me wanna eat you right now” Lia kissed Yeji. They kissed for a while.

“So, should we get going?” Yeji holded Lia hands. “Let’s go baby” 

They went to eat dinner first. After the waiter had taking their order, Lia suddenly ask “So, how did you choose your victim?” Yeji laughed for a while because to be honest, she just picked what her hearts want. She don’t need any reason to kill someone.

“Well let’s see who peak my desire tonight” Yeji responded. 

The same waiter served their food and they started digging them. They talked until they finished their meal and Yeji payed for their meals. After paying, the walked out from the restaurant. Honestly, Yeji didn’t planned anything for their date. She just took Lia to any place that she knew Lia likes. They went to the club and having some fun.

“Found your victiom yet?” yelled Lia to Yeji ear. She need to speak loudly because of the loud music. Currently, both of them are having their good time by dancing at the club.

“Nope not yet” Yeji yelled back. Tonight, she find its difficult for her to find her prey. Maybe because she was distracted by Lia’s present. Who can ignore such a beauty?

They continued to dance for a while and when Yeji was getting bored because she still didn’t find her prey yet, she told Lia they need to go and went outside of the club.

They walked until the arrived at the park. They strolled at the parked and sat on a bench when they found one.

“I don’t know why, but it seem difficult for me to find my prey tonight” explained Yeji. She put her hand on Lia’s thigh.

“Oww, but I really wanna see you killed someone” pouted Lia. She push Yeji hand higher on her thigh. 

“Don’t worry baby, I will find one for you tonight. Just for you” Yeji put her hand on Lia pussy.

“Oh someone is been naughty tonight hurm ?” smirked Yeji. She start to played with Lia’s pussy. 

“I want you to make me wet” moaned Lia. “Well, I think I got better idea” Yeji removed her hand from Lia’s pussy. This make Lia groaned and open her eyes to see what Yeji was planning. She crouched down between Lia’s legs and lowered her face to Lia’s pussy. Long short story, Yeji eat Lia out at the park on the bench and Lia moaned like her life depends on it. After Lia came, Yeji licked all the came and sit on Lia’s lap and kissed her. They make out with both of their hands move to each other body. 

Their heat moment was interrupted with a smashed sound near them. Then, they saw a drunken woman wandered near them. She slurred some words neither of them understand. “That bitch look familiar” muttered Lia.

“Of course, its familiar, its Mrs. Samantha, the teacher who give blow job to every men” Yeji hissed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I always caught her giving some blowjob to the male teacher because they didn’t know how to lock the class’s door.” Grumbled Yeji.  
“I don’t know she such a slut”  
“well, everyone has their own secret, right?” She kissed Lia and get up from Lia lap.

“And well well, now I have my prey” grinned Yeji.

Long short story, Lia helped Yeji to carry Mrs. Samantha. Lia called a cab and when the cab arrived, Yeji told the driver her workplace’s address after all of them managed to squeezed at the passenger’s seat. 13 minutes later, they arrived at the place and the taxi driver helped them to carry Mrs. Samantha out from his taxi. Yeji paid for the ride and they continued to carry Mrs. Samantha who already asleep to Yuji’s place.

They put Mrs. Samanthan on the table where Yeji always perform her job.  
Yeji started to tied up Mrs.Samanthan. This time, she also tied that bitch belly.  
“This slut is really heavy. I never carry anything weight like here” complained Lia.

“Ohh I’m sorry boo” Yeji kissed Lia.

“Nevermind. So is this you ‘working’ place?” Lia looked around the house.

“Let me give you house tour” giggled Yeji.

Yeji explained everything to Lia. She does her job in the supposed master bedroom. The kitchen is full of food in the fridge. Lia saw many bottles of red liquid in the fridge and ask Yeji what is it. Yeji smirked and took out one bottle “This, is Wealand blood. Want some?”

“I ain’t gonna put that cheater blood in my stomach. Uh uh” Lia shake her head while gesturing X with her hand. Yeji chuckled.

“So what we gonna do about her now?” asked Lia. Now, they currently cuddle on the sofa.

“Im gonna wait till her wake up. Its more fun when my prey see what I did to them” explained Yeji while playing with Lia hair,

“I figured” yawned Lia. ‘Oww, my baby is sleeping. Lets go to the bathroom”

Then, the sleep for a while when they been woke up by a scream.  
“WHERE AM I??? WTF AM I??? GET ME OUT OF HEREEE !!! SOMEONEEEE ANYONEEE HELPPP MEEEE!!!!!”

“Babe that bitch is noisy. Make her shut up.” mumbled Lia still feel asleep because she just get a two hour sleep.

“Well, you have to follow me if you wanna see me shut her up” Yeji already getting up from the bed.

“Can it been done after I sleep?”

“No baby, if I wait for you, that bitch gonna keep screaming.Beside, don’t you want to see Mrs.Samantha dying ?” Yeji put her hands out and Lia took her hands and walked to the working room.

The scream stopped when both of them enter.

“Hey, can you help me here????” yelled Mrs.Samantha. 

“Relax Mrs. Samantha it just me” Yeji turn to his fake friendly mood. She walked near to Mrs.Samantha head. Lia followed behind, still recover from her sleepy mood.

“Yeji? Lia? What are you girls doing here? Helped me get out of this thing” pleaded Mrs. Samantha

“uhhh, she so noisyyy …. ” slurred Lia. After that, she yawned.

“Look Samantha. I’m gonna helped you if you stop moving and stop screaming. Its still midnight, everyone is still sleeping right now” Yeji took Lia to sit on the chair not to far from Mrs. Samantha. Yeji had place the sit in suitable place so that Lia can get a perfect view for her show. “You sit here alright Baby? I’m gonna perform now” whispered Yeji into Lia’s ear.

“Okaaay baby” they kissed for a while and after that Yeji walked back to Mrs.Samantha and took out her knive. Mrs. Samantha obeyed to what Yeji had said before. She didn’t move much and stopped screaming. But, she panicked when she saw Yeji came towards hear holding a knive.

“Yeji, what are you doing?” cried Mrs. Samantha. 

“What do you think I’m doing Sam? I’m trying to help you get away from this thing” Yeji holding the rope that had tied Mrs. Samantha hands. Yeji was know holding the knive below Mrs. Samantha tied hands.

“Where is your disrespect? You can’t call me like you are my friends!” at such a moment, Mrs. Samantha still want tu lectured Yeji.

“Bla Bla Bla. You talk to much Sam. How about you just keep quiet while I’m doing my job” Now, used her other hand to open up Mrs. Samantha hands. “Lia baby, do you want any parts of Sam finger?” Yeji looked up to Lia who know was so fascinating at what Yeji had done. But, it still at the beginning og the show. Yeji played with Mrs. Samanthan fingers.

“What are you trying to do to me?” struggled Mrs. Samantha. She tried to get Yeji’s hands of her but lol it didn’t work at all.

“I need to shut this bitch up” mumbled Yeji. She walked away from Sam towards her cabinet. She pull out the last drawer an pulled a towel.

“Stay away from me you freak” yelled Sam.

Yeji ignored her and put the towel Sam’s mouth and tied it around her head. Sam was getting more panicked and scared.

“Ahh, did should do. So, where am I?” she start holding her knife back where she put it beside Sam’s head.

“I don’t want anything from here. I don’t like here” replied Lia. Yeji forgot that she actually asked Lia questioned before. 

“All right then, gotta burn all of her” Yeji grinned. Now, Yeji had turn ro her true self where her killing desire had but turn on to the max.

Mrs. Samantha muffled some words and started to cry.

“Oww, is the bitch crying? I didn’t do anything yet” Yeji liked Sam crying face. She really turn on by seeing her prey in such a condition.

“Nahh, I got no time to play with you. So,, goodbye bitch” with that, Yeji stabbed Sam’s chest repeatedly. She got no mercy and continuously stabbing her chest. After she satisfied, she licked the blood on the knife and looked at the laying body. 

“I thought you take your time before killed them” said Lia. She was now walking towards Yeji who was watching the dead woman.  
“Nahh, I don’t want to spend much time with them. Besides, its nice to stab them non-stop.”

Lia kissed her. “So what you gonna do now?”

“Wanna help me cut her body?” grinned Yeji. Lia smiled by hearing that. “Of course I would love too”

Yeji took other knife and instructed Lia what to do. First, Yeji cut the head, arms and legs. She that told Lia to cut them whatever she wants. And then, she cut the waist to get the upper body and lower body.

“Babe, wanna have some boobs?” Yeji was holding the upper body up and put her other hand into the boob and squished it.

“I rather have yours” flirted Lia, she was cutting Sam finger one by one right now. From ther right hands to the left hands.

“Ohh, you can get mind if I can get yours” Yeji still played with the boobs.

They continue their worked with flirting here and there.

“Do you like it?” Now, they have finished their job and cleaning themselves by taking the shower together.

“I love it! Thank you for showing me” Lia smiled while rubbing Yeji’s boobs.

“Of course, wanna see more?” Yeji hands was playing with Lia’s holes. (yes, with s)

“Can I?” Lia sucked Yeji’s boobs.

“Yepp but with one condition!” Yeji opened up Lia. 

“Which is?”

“Be my girlfriend” 

“I thought I was already yours” Lia chuckled and then she kissed Yeji and Yeji kissed her back. Maybe they did some sex in the shower. Who knows?

“What you gonna do now with that thing?” Lia questioned when she and Yeji were cuddling on the bed, getting ready to fall back to sleep.  
“I think about it after we sleep” with that, they off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Wealand and Samantha are actually characters from one book that I read that I really want to kill. So here we are.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Tumblr: kpotats


End file.
